Child of Fear and Darkness
by nova10
Summary: It was said that only one can control the ring, but what if its false? Just who is this child? An EvaLoTR crossover, please give this a chance, this story is different from any EvaLoTR crossovers.


Ah yes, this is my second fantasy story. This fic has no definite pairings. This is a cross over with Lord of The Rings, but this story is WAY different from any other Eva/LoTR crossovers if there are any. Please read the first chapter before giving up on it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Okok, if a tree falls and no one is there to hear it, does it make a noise? So if you write a disclaimer and Gainax or Tolkens don't even read your fic, does it even matter?  
  
~~~~~  
  
This fic begins when Frodo reaches Rivendell.  
  
Elrond was talking to Gandalf, mostly about the ring, just as Legolas entered. They turned to face him and greeted him. Legolas sat with Gandalf and Elrond around a round wooden desk. "It has been a while since I have seen you Legolas," commented Elrond.   
  
"Same here," said Gandalf with a slight smile on his face. "So the meeting about the future of the ring will start tomorrow, am I correct?" asked Gandalf as he smoked his pipe. Elrond frowned a little when he saw Gandalf started smoking, but he decided it would be best to let it past.   
  
"Yes you are correct Gandalf," answered Elrond as he cleared some smoke from his face with his hands.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right ring, Gandalf?" asked Legolas in a slightly curious tone.  
  
"That's for the meeting to decide, but I am sure quite sure myself that this is the real deal," answered Gandolf before he puffed on his pipe. The trio sat in silence, thinking of the ring and what it may bring. Suddenly a loud knocking was heard. The person knocked three times on the wooden doors, before it opened revealing Aragon. "Ah Aragon, nice of you to join us. We were just talking about the ring Frodo brought with him. Speaking of Frodo, may I ask how is he?" said Gandalf. Before answering his question however, Aragon bowed to Elrond, who frowned at Aragon; he never really liked the relationship between him and his daughter. Turning to face Gandalf Aragon answered his question.  
  
"Frodo is doing well Gandalf, although the healers said he may still feel some discomfort when the weather gets to cold or wet," answered Aragon in his usual deep voice. Turning to face Legolas Aragon said, "Ah, you must be Legolas of Mirkwood, how do you do?"  
  
Legolas nodded and smiled, " I am doing very well Aragon."  
  
"By the way Elrond, I never recalled of you having a son," said Aragon as he shifted his stance so he was once again facing Elrond.   
  
Elrond frowned a little (at this moment everyone in the room except Elrond thought, if Elrond kept frowning, he will end up with more wrinkles than Gandalf), "He is not my son or any reletive of mine, at least I think so."  
  
At this point Aragon looked slightly suprised, "But Your daughter (please give me the name of Elrond's daughter I don't know what it is) and Rei mentioned him as a brother."  
  
Elrond turned around so he was facing the wall. "Yes it is true that he is no blood reletive of mine, but now he is part of the family." Elrond turned around to face his guests, who at this moment seemed mildly interested at his story. "He is adopted you see and the meeting between me and him was quite...unique."  
  
~~~flashback~~~  
  
It was a sunny day, in fact most of the days around the elven city was sunny and bright. Rei never really mixed well with the other elf children, so she decided to go around picking flowers. She knew her father really like flowers, especially the ones that she picked for him. When she was pondering around looking for flowers, she remembered a spot where she saw a lot of beautiful ones. The location was quite far out in the forest and her father have always warned her about leaving the protection of Rivendell. 'But it is only a short time,' she thought, 'And I know that I'll be careful.' So with her mind set, Rei wondered off to the location she remembered in the forest.  
  
Reaching the place Rei remembered, was hard. She had to journey over a small field of boulders and hop on stone steps to cross a river, before she got there. But once reaching the meadow, it was all worth it. It wasn't a large meadow, but it was beautiful netherless. Trees surrounded the area and every sort of flower with every sort of colour imaginable was here. Rei smiled in her mind as she got to work, picking one flower for each different colour, while trying very carefly not to harm or trample any flowers in her way. Weaving in and out of the small meadow Rei got to work picking the flowers she need. When was done, in her hand was a beautiful collection of painstakingly pick flowers, for you see Rei may be quiet, but she is also quite picky (no pun intended). After sighing contently, she was just turning around to head back to Rivendell before anyone can spot her and report her to her father.   
  
A sudden cold clamy feeling engulfed Rei and she couldn't move. It was as though as something very evil was close and all the happiness was casted away and replaced by fear. Even though Rei was quite sure her muscle are just fine, she still couldn't make them move. All she could do was look behind her and see what sort of creature can create such an aura of fear and something told her it was not nice. Looking behind her she saw nothing, but her ears told her otherwise. Trotting towards her, she could hear approximatly three horses with riders. When the riders showed themselves, Rei was frightened beyond imagination. She knew what they were the moment she saw them, since Elrond makes sure that his daughters were educated and wise. Actually it wasn't hard to identify them, because the black robes and black horses were a dead give-away. RingWraths.  
  
The fear from seeing three RingWraths directly, made something snap within Rei and suddenly she found the use of her muscles again. As the RingWraths slowly approched her, Rei fumbled around for her horn. His father made her wear it everytime she goes for a trip in the forest. Without a hestiation she blow into the horn creating a deep bellowing sound. The RingWraths stopped when they heard it, but procceded towards her after three seconds of hesitation. The RingWraths were just three metres away from Rei who was once again scared hapless, but suddenly a boy the same age as her ran between Rei and the impending doom. With a sword clearly in his hands he waited for the RingWraths to move forward. However they did not. Instead they started hissing and snarling at the boy, who hissed back as though they were speaking in another language.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
The story was interrupted as Gandalf spoke up. "What do you mean speak?" This was joined also by Aragon.  
  
"Gandalf is right. RingWraths rarely speak and if they do its usually a need of necessity, they do not hold a conversation to anyone for no reason."  
  
Elrond sighed and rubbed his temple. "I don't know what happened, I am just as confused as you. I got most of this information from Rei and the guards that she summoned, although I did see some of it went I went out to her rescue. Now without further interruption, I continue." The two humans nodded.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
It was then that the obvious leader of the RingWraths rode forward, they rest stepped backwards, leaving their leader with the boy. The leader hissed once again and the boy hissed back and the RingWrath nodded. Drawing his sword, the RingWrath leader got off his horse. Silence engulfed the meadow as the two fighters eyed each other, daring their opponent to strike first. Suddenly the wrath strided forward, his blade cutting through air. Two blade met with the sound of metal and a spark. The wrath's sword was swung again, but the boy dodged it. Using this area of vulnerablity, the boy kick the wrath, who stumbled backwards. As the wrath stumbled, the boy brought his blade down. The wrath barely blocked the blow.  
  
Meanwhile Rei was watching with the two fighting with both awe and fear. The boy's technics were different to what she was trained in. They were both graceful, yet savage at the same time. The boy not only used his sword, but also punched, kicked, elbowed and if the RingWrath wasn't wearing armor, she was sure he would have headbutted as well. In the background the wraths were just sitting on their dark steeds with indifference, as though there was nothing in front of it. Rei's vision suddenly blurred as she felt herself getting pulled backwards. She was just about to scream, but she saw Elronds face instead of an enemy. "Father!" cried Rei as she hugged him. Elrond smiled and patted Rei in the back, reassuring her that she was safe.   
  
"Lord Elrond, I think you should see this," said an elven guard. Elrond walked to the soldier who pointed at the duel between the boy and the RingWrath. "Should we interfer?" asked the soldier. Elrond thought for a moment and to the suprise of everyone he shook his head.  
  
"Let them be," ordered the elven lord.  
  
"But father, the boy saved me," said Rei.  
  
"I know Rei, but I have a feeling that he'll be fine," said Elrond.  
  
The wrath's nightmaric blade swung hard and the boy ducked. The battle was clearly over as the boy was standing right behind the RingWrath. Shifting his grip on the sword, he stabbed the wrath right in the back. Screaming a ear piercing scream the wrath kneeled over, smoke gushing out from his hood. Seconds passed like minutes and the wrath stayed kneeled over and unmoving, at least until it exploded. White light bathed over the whole area and the elves covered their eyes. In a minute the smoke cleared and the damage was shown. Right in the middle of the meadow, there was a crater. A suprisingly small crater for a explosion that created so much light. The rest of the RingWraths were gone without a trace. All that was left was the boy who was knocked out from the explosion.  
  
~~~End flashback~~~  
  
"That was a very interesting story you have there," said Gandalf who was puffing his pipe wisly.   
  
"Its no story Gandalf," answered Elrond. During the progression of the story the whole group have shifted to the windows, where they were looking at Rei, Elrond's daughter (give the name please!), the mysterious boy and a red head. They were all siting uder a tree chatting among themselves, blissfully unaware of the adults gazes.   
  
"So what did the boy say?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Unfortunatly the explosion gave the boy amesia and he does not remember about his past. However he does remember the battle fought between him and the RingWrath leader and the particular language he spoke to them."  
  
"Could that explosion be some sort of a spell that induces amesia?" asked Gendalf.   
  
"I'm not certain. Like I've said before, a lot of things about that event are still a mystery to us. Our only real clue about his origins is a red mark on his forehead. It also seems that his blood is at least half elven if not all," answered Elrond.  
  
"Red mark?" asked Gandalf.  
  
"Yes a red mark in a shape of an eye." Everyone except Elrond frowned when he mentioned the word 'eye' and 'red' together.  
  
"What is the boy's name?" asked Aragon.  
  
"His name is Shinji."  
  
~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? Do you like it? If you don't like it please tell me so I won't update it. 


End file.
